Closing systems incorporated in commercially available planters and drills may close the planting trench with an agronomically sub-optimal effectiveness. The effectiveness of such closing systems may depend on environmental factors (e.g., soil moisture, particle composition, density, and residue) and operational factors (e.g., planting speed, furrow depth, and row unit down force).
Thus there is a need in the art for improved systems, methods and apparatus for closing a planting trench.